Orgullo
by bladz-liska
Summary: One shot. Por que el orgullo no sólo se siente por aquellos a quienes se quiere.


**Diclaimer. **Nombres y personajes, propiedad de Takao Aoki.

**Orgullo**

_Por que el orgullo no sólo se siente por aquellos a quienes se quiere._

**::::**_  
_

Era tarde, llovía, el frío no se manifestaba por completo pero se dejaba sentir una atmósfera hostil. Cualquiera que hubiese presenciado la batalla que se libró al interior de la sala de juntas del célebre corporativo Hiwatari, afirmaría sin muchas dudas que el cielo reflejaba el estado de humor del anciano Voltaire Hiwatari. Bastaba con verle la cara para afirmarlo, pero si supieran lo que había en la cabeza del viejo hombre, quizá dudarían un poco.

El hombre estaba aún sentado en la sala de juntas, los miembros del Consejo habían salido unos minutos atrás, agotados y estresados después de haber expuesto sus razones para que Voltaire o su nieto tomaran el papel de Presidente, fue una discusión que a poco estuvo de convertirse en una batalla campal.

Algunos alegaban que debía seguir en manos del anciano, sus largos años en el puesto le daban la experiencia, el conocimiento y la visión para continuar levantando las ganancias.  
Sin embargo, había otros que exponían que esos mismos años hacían que tuviera una perspectiva anticuada de las cosas, necesitaban sangre nueva, y ahí entraba en juego Kai.

Pero el muchacho, aunque había estado presente, parecía haberle importado un perfecto comino todo lo que se dijo, y eso hizo dudar un poco a los que apoyaban su asenso al puesto de Presidente. Aún así siguieron defendiendo sus ideas, esperando que una vez que el joven hombre tomara el puesto, les diera una generosa compensación por su apoyo.

Al poco tiempo de haber comenzado, Voltaire supo que las cosas iban a acabar así. Desde que comenzaron a pedir ciertas renovaciones, supo que había llegado el momento del cambio, y aunque él no estaba contento de dejar el poder, algo… algo en todo lo que había pasado apenas unos momentos atrás lo tenía sin mucho enfado.

Estiró las manos sobre la gran mesa de juntas, tomó uno de los muchos periódicos y revistas que habían sido llevados para avalar la posición de Kai, en éste había un reportaje de su nieto. Estiró el papel y contempló la fotografía.

El anciano sonrió y cerró los ojos.

(…)

_'__Entré delante de todos los medios que aguardaban la decisión, sabes que me gusta hacer alarde de mi grandeza, que los ojos del mundo se posen en mi para que sepan de ella. Y en la sala de juntas me senté en mi lugar, a la cabeza de la mesa que es donde se sienta el que tiene el poder._

_Esperamos por casi quince minutos a que entraras detrás de mi, pero no apareciste. Pensé por un momento que te habías acobardado, pensé que me había equivocado contigo, y cuando estaba seguro de ello. Hablaste, en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, exigiendo que comenzáramos, que tenías cosas más importantes por hacer. Por un instante olvidé que no eres como yo, a ti, te gusta pasar desapercibido, el triunfo sin tanto despliegue. Hacer sólo lo que es necesario._

_Oleg comenzó a hablar, le secundó Yevgueni, así me di cuenta de cuan divididos estaban. Tú, parecías no prestar atención en nada, pero sabía que estabas pendiente de cada palabra y acción del lugar, eso te lo enseñé yo. Estar pendiente de tu alrededor, cosas y gente._

_Sabía que adivinabas que aquellos que se habían puesto de tu lado era por que esperaban una tajada del botín que representa el control de las empresas. Pero no eres tonto, fingiste estar de acuerdo con sus propuestas y consejos, la verdad es que los usarás mientas te sean necesarios, así soy y así eres. Aprovecharse de quien nos es útil, después, hacerlo a un lado. Lo hice contigo…_

_Pero eres necio, y no te hiciste a un lado. _

_Hace tiempo me demostraste que no eres el ser que me encargué de moldear por años aprovechando la ausencia de tu padre. Se suponía que debías ser un personaje que debía estar listo para ocupar mi lugar cuando fuera necesario, como una marioneta que obedece a su dueño. Mas tú rompes ataduras e imposiciones, no obedeces a nadie, básicamente por que sabes que eres quien dará las órdenes._

_En eso también nos parecemos, con la diferencia que tu interés vaga entre el beneficio propio y el comunal, por torcido que parezca y por mas que lo niegues, conozco esa parte en ti. Yo la llamo debilidad, tú, fortaleza útil. Y te ha ayudado a ir siempre un paso más allá de mis expectativas. Para bien o mal, has pasado por encima de lo que esperé de ti, y te ha llevado a donde estás._

_Los hombres y mujeres presentes comenzaron a discutir, yo seguí en silencio buscando una debilidad en los argumentos de aquellos que te apoyaban, pero no hallé ninguna, tú sí la hallaste a los nuestros. Sacaste de nuevo el desastre que representó el patrocinio del equipo ruso y BEGA los últimos torneos, y expusiste una serie de fallas que fueron directamente mías y del torpe de Boris. Supe que había perdido._

_También entendí que eres una versión superior a mi. _

_La mente calmada, la inteligencia, la actitud de superioridad, la seguridad inquebrantable… has retomado muchas cosas de mi. Pero también has desarrollado bastante por cuenta tuya. Tiendes a no permitir que los demás sepan que es lo que pasa por tu mente, eres un enigma que casi nadie puede descifrar. Si el contrario no sabe que hay en tu cabeza, no sabrá como atacarte pues no conoce cómo será tu respuesta. Sabes controlar tus sentimientos y reacciones, eso yo no puedo hacerlo, y fue la clave de mi destrucción._

_Por que jamás imaginé que salieras con esos argumentos, era obvio que lo tenías bien estudiado. Esperaste con calma y falso desinterés el momento adecuado para dar el golpe mortal. Eres así, una peligrosa combinación de paciencia y certeza, el enemigo cree que no atacarás y en el momento menos esperado respondes con violencia infalible y calculada._

_Apenas entendí que eso es reflejo del sistema de ataque que usabas en tus batallas, no te detenías mucho a pensar lo que hacías, por que ya lo habías pensado antes. Pensar antes de actuar, y actuar del modo más efectivo para obtener lo mejor._

_Tu breve comentario fue tan contundente que aquellos que estaban de mi lado se pasaron al tuyo, y dieron su voto por unanimidad para elegirte nuevo Presidente. No lo hiciste por que quisieras el poder ¿verdad? lo hiciste para quitarme de tu camino. Te conozco y sé que detestas la vida de oficina, aunque aún eres joven, no piensas encadenarte a esta vida._

_No sé qué pensar, me has quitado lo que construí por muchos años, y lo peor es que no fue por la codicia, como la que tenía cuando hice lo mismo con mi padre. Fue como por capricho, o quizá para cumplir tu amenaza de enviarme al asilo más lejano que pudieras hallar una vez que fueras el jefe. Sí, eso debe ser, debo irme despidiendo de este lugar.'_

(…)

El viejo había pasado varios minutos ahí, meditando sobre el nuevo cambio que se presentaba en su vida. En la pequeña sala contigua, mirando por la ventana Kai pensaba un poco también, pero no tanto en aquello que le deparaba el futuro como empresario, sino en la satisfacción de haberle arruinado las esperanzas al anciano, Voltaire le hizo lo mismo algunas veces, ahora, Kai le devolvía el favor.

Se dio cuenta que las luces de la sala principal estaban encendidas y entró con la intención de apagarlas, pero se topó con la imagen de su abuelo sentado por última vez en la silla principal.

—¿Despidiéndote? —preguntó Kai con un leve sarcasmo.  
El otro no contestó, era verdad pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo.  
—Quédate cuanto quieras, si quieres llévate esa silla, cambiaré todo para que no quede rastro de tu paso por aquí —Kai dijo resuelto y se dirigió a la puerta.

Pero Voltaire lo detuvo con una pregunta

—¿Cumplirás tu amenaza?

Kai no respondió de momento, lo miró directamente; su mirada era como si se riera por los ojos, aunque su gesto era tan sobrio como Voltaire recordaba. Parecía lanzar una carcajada, y no de ésas como cuando se estalla en júbilo, nunca le había visto una de esa clase. Esta mirada era como de una burla incontenible, como de diversión por un buen chiste de humor negro.

—¿Qué me dijiste cuando aceptaste que me quedara en la mansión de Moscú, después de llegar de Japón?

Voltaire bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos y sonrió, recordando claramente qué había dicho y con que intención.

—Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca —Los abrió queriendo decir mas pero Kai ya se había ido.

Salió ayudado por su bastón por la parte trasera del edificio, quería evitar a los reporteros que se arremolinaban en la entrada principal pues se negaba a reconocer su derrota ante el resto de la gente, aunque él ya la había aceptado. Cuando su chofer le abrió la puerta, una reportera solitaria se acercó a él.

—Señor Hiwatari, ¿puede darme unas palabras? —preguntó algo agitada, evidentemente había corrido para llegar hasta ese sitio —Ahora que su nieto lo ha dejado fuera del Consejo ¿qué es lo que siente por él? —Dijo esperando una fuerte declaración de odio, cosa que imaginaba sería un encabezado sensacional para el día siguiente.

El viejo miró de frente a la mujer y sonrió un poco.

—¿Qué siento? …orgullo.

* * *

Fic rescatado de un viejo blog que alguna vez mantuve.


End file.
